HabboWiki:Customising your userpage
This page is here to help you customise your userpage! What to put on your userpage Well, pretty much anything you want! There are a few things you aren't allowed: *'Personal images.' Per the images and media policy, All images hosted on the wiki must be used in the main article namespace at least once. You cannot upload an image solely for use on your userpage. **You also shouldn't upload an image, add it to one article and your userpage, unless it complies with all the points of the policy and is superior to any existing image of the subject. **You're allowed to use images already on the wiki on your userpage as much as you want. **Personal images of your character can be hosted externally, but more on that later. *'Flaming and personal attacks.' Your userpage shouldn't be used to flame or personally attack any user. Consistently adding such material can result in a block. Additionally, formatting done to the userpage must not make it difficult to access system links found in the sidebar, the header, or the footer. Anything else is fair game! Some userpage code All of the following assumes you are not using the . You can disable it by visiting , and unchecking Enable Rich Text Editing in the Editing tab (make sure you bypass your cache by following the instructions at the bottom of the page, or ). Backgrounds and borders Backgrounds and borders are created in two main ways: #Using the HTML tag . #Using tables. We will cover both here. Using the HTML tag Div tags follow the basic format as follows: ----page content here---- Explanation: ;Some examples Note that the results are a little crushed due to the table; copy the code to your userpage or the sandbox and preview to see it properly. Using tables Most of the time you can accomplish what you want with div. However sometimes you might want to use a table. Advantages of tables to div: *Each cell can have a different style *Can make positioning easier with use of colspan and rowspan Disadvantages *Can be unwieldy to some *Can get complex with lots of colspans and rowspans Basic code is as follows: Explanation: |This defines the end of the table. It is required. |} ;See also * *http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Table ;Some examples Note that the results are a little crushed due to the table; copy the code to your userpage or the sandbox and preview to see it properly. | |- |black background, gold 5px inset border, purple text, second cell is red with white border, third cell on new row is blue, white text with 2 colspan | | |- |colspan="3"|more examples to come... |} Other useful HTML The following tags can be used on your userpage for the following effects: See also W3Schools HTML reference and W3Schools CSS reference Colours Colours can be defined by name (red), by hexadecimal (#FF0000) or RGB number (rgb(255,0,0). Note that the # for hex and the rgb, ( and , for RGB should be included. A list of colours can be found . See also W3Schools web colours list. Userboxes Userboxes are special designed specifically for use on userpages. They can be used to show many things, from your username, group membership, and so on. There are many premade ones, and you can also make your own personalised ones. Premade userboxes A list of premade userboxes can be found here. ;Using premade userboxes Simply include the userbox's name between a set of curly brackets (AKA braces). For example: : :Which gives you... : Some userboxes require an additional input, for example Template:Userbox/FavoriteRare, which displays a furniture: : :Which gives you... : Personal images As was discussed above, personal images purely for use on your userpage are not allowed to be uploaded to the wiki. However, this does not mean you can't show off your character on your userpage! To do this there are two ways: *Use the Habbo Imager and use the link provided *Take a picture and upload the image to an external image hosting site External hosting The Photo Booth is good and all, but maybe you want something different - higher quality, larger, an animation, transparency, or a non-goofy smile - you are free to do so by taking, editing and uploading your own images to an external hosting site. The three main hosting sites supported by this wiki are PhotoBucket, ImageShack and Imgur. Uploading images is free to all - you can also create accounts to organise and keep track of your images for free, with generous upload limits. Once you upload an image, on the image description page there will be a Direct link to image - copy this and place it on your userpage where desired (do not link it), just like the Photo Booth images. Subpages Sometimes, you want something in your userspace but not on your main userpage. This is where making comes in. There are three ways to make a subpage: *Edit a page and create a link to a non-existent page and press preview (e.g. put in User:Example/Rares for a Rares subpage (remember, its case sensitive), then click the link (it should take you straight to an edit box). *Type in the subpage you want into the search box to the left (e.g. type in User:Example/Rares), then click the Create this page link. #Go to and put your subpage as the title (e.g. User:Example/Badges) and your content in the edit box. Usage of subpages You can use subpages for whatever you like, just like your base userpage. Some popular examples: *Personal sandboxes for code testing - as HabboWiki:Sandbox gets cleaned regularly. *Rares - a list of all rares that you own. *Achievements - a list of all achievements you have gained. *Badges - a list of all badges you have won. Okay, enough code, I want some more examples! Well, why not check out !